Um pequeno problema
by Frannie F
Summary: AKA "o dia em que o cabelo de Dougie se tornou um problema".


_E foi isso o que saiu em uma tarde à toa em casa. xD Essa fic foi escrita apenas pelo prazer de escrever qualquer coisa, então não esperem muito dessa. T_T_

**Ship: **Well... Nenhum, na verdade.

**Avisos: **Crack fic, um Dougie assustador e alguns palavrões, mas nada que você não consiga lidar, eu espero. e.e

**Obs: **A fic não foi betada (por preguiça, admito), então peço desculpa já pelos prováveis erros de ortografia, digitação e etc.

**Disclaimer: **os integrantes do McFLY não me pertencem, infelizmente. Eu só os pego emprestado às vezes por diversão.

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**O dia em que o cabelo de Dougie se tornou um problema  
**

Tom e Harry estavam tranquilamente vendo televisão quando Dougie pisou duro atrás do sofá vermelho da sala de estar de Danny, fazendo algum esforço para passar despercebido pelos dois. Obviamente, a tentativa não teve êxito.

"Ei, Doug!", Tom ergueu um dos braços no ar por detrás do sofá em cumprimento, sem nem ao menos retirar o olhar da TV à sua frente.

Dougie o ignorou categoricamente, continuando o seu caminho.

"Dougie?", os olhos de Tom finalmente se desprenderam da televisão para que ele pudesse girar o rosto para o lado. "Ei, Dougie!", ele repetiu ao encontrar o loiro com o olhar. "Dougie? Dougie!"

Ele finalmente parou. De costas para Tom e Harry, Dougie se encontrava na porta da cozinha de Danny, os ombros encolhidos e os punhos fechados na altura de seu quadril. Por um momento, Tom pensou ter visto os braços de Dougie tremerem ligeiramente, mas logo descartou a ideia.

"O que é?", perguntou o loiro com um tom sombrio de voz, o seu rosto parte encoberto, estranhamente, por um chapéu.

Harry, que até o momento apenas observava a silhueta de Dougie com olhos curiosos, piscou duas vezes devagar, ainda sem entender direito o humor do outro. As suas sobrancelhas se franziram inconscientemente e ele logo abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas Tom fora mais rápido.

"O que aconteceu? Por que o humor azedo?"

Houve uma longa pausa antes de Dougie responder.

"_Humor azedo_?", ele repetiu, irradiando uma aura tão sombria e assustadora que quase fez com que Tom se arrependesse de ter falado algo. Harry, sabiamente, apenas continuou calado. "Isso não é _humor azedo_, não, você não viu nada ainda!"

Naquele momento, Tom teve certeza de que o corpo inteiro de Dougie estava tremendo de raiva. Ele engoliu em seco antes de continuar, ligeiramente receoso.

"Mas aconteceu alguma coisa, Dougs? Você parece... _Meio _puto", Tom comentou, se inclinando para frente no sofá para jogar o controle remoto sobre a mesinha de centro à sua frente antes de se virar, sentado, para o loiro. Ele piscou confuso ao reparar na tremedeira de Dougie, recuando instintivamente para trás e, em consequência, quase caindo do sofá.

"Oh oh, lá vem o ataque...", Harry cochichou para Tom, tomando extremo cuidado com seu tom de voz, fazendo o máximo para não deixar Dougie escutá-lo. Ele imitou Tom e recuou igual para trás, se segurando em um dos braços do sofá para não cair.

"MEIO PUTO?", Dougie agarrou o batente da porta da cozinha com tanta força que os nós dos seus dedos chegaram a ficar brancos por um momento. Em seguida, ele girou nos próprios calcanhares com um único pequeno impulso e mirou os dois escondidos atrás do sofá, os seus olhos em chamas. "_MEIO_ PUTO?", por um momento, Dougie pareceu só saber repetir o que lhe diziam, mas, feliz ou infelizmente, essa condição durou pouco.

Sem realmente medir sua força, ele arrancou o chapéu de sua cabeça e o atirou na direção de Harry e Tom com uma mira certeira. No momento seguinte, Dougie estava bufando e respirando pesado, os seus olhos agora dilatados de raiva e o seu rosto e orelhas completamente corados.

"VOCÊ OLHA PRO MEU CABELO E DIZ SE EU NÃO DEVERIA ESTAR PUTO!"

Harry e Tom piscaram sincronizados, ainda muito assustados para saírem detrás do sofá. Tomando muito cuidado, os dois miraram Dougie e os seus olhares subiram automaticamente para o rosto e cabelos do loiro. Ou, precisamente, aquele que deveria, em tese, ser loiro.

Um silêncio parcial tomou conta da sala de estar de Danny, a não ser pelos ocasionais bufos de Dougie. Ao finalmente entenderem o que havia acontecido com o cabelo de Dougie, Harry e Tom se seguraram o máximo para não começarem a rir na frente do amigo.

Aparentemente, algo havia saído errado com a tintura e Dougie estava agora com uma parte dos cabelos mais escuros que a outra. Na verdade, era difícil achar uma mecha de cabelo que não estivesse manchada por um tom muito mais escuro de loiro, em uma nuance chegando próxima ao cinza chumbo.

Em nenhum momento, Dougie se acalmou. O garoto estava tão preocupado com seu próprio cabelo que ele, e muito menos Harry e Tom, perceberam quando Danny tranquilamente desceu as escadas de sua casa, uma toalha molhada enrolada sobre os seus ombros, o torso à mostra, indicando que ele havia acabado de sair do banho. Ao encontrar Dougie com o olhar (porque infelizmente essa fora a sua primeira visão da sala de estar), ele não conseguiu refrear uma gargalhada espalhafatosa.

"PUTA MERDA! Isso é um guaxinim na sua cabeça?"

E o final de tarde dos quatro amigos fora resumido em um Dougie histérico e tresloucado perseguindo um suplicante Danny com uma frigideira em mãos.


End file.
